User blog:Myksa/Fall of 10th victim
Warning! May be controversial '' The warm yet durable ichor hands on him, giving a ghostly effect. Tainted blood and death innocence, the murderer of a child's body, stripped of his will and feelings. The ruthless warrior hidden under the mask of apparent ideal, being pure and innocent. He did not want it, he was forced, forced to ask last push on behalf of Thanatos, to embody the terrifying, impartial death. He've already killed nine, nine people, which could be a threat, the very fact of its existence at this and how cruel the world. Who knew pity, he could count, a friend was an enemy, an enemy was a friend. Oh, what else could surprise him in this world, paradoxically, illogical, where the agony could be a delight. Nine children of the gods of the big three lost their lives in his hands. He laughed, his laughter was in fact a symptom of madness. The madness that had haunted his soul defiled and spend it from the inside. Was one, last person, he was to be the cause of the downfall of this hero. He did not know who it did not know how it looks, it did not matter. Washed blood from his hands and began his last hunt. Began of the end. Continue or fall, as they did? The oath was made. The wealth and glory of the eternal were in the range of his hand. Just one death, just one cut the rope of life. Conditions were clear promise so do not hesitate. It will not cost you a lot. I'll give you everything you wanted for a long time. The easy way choice, right? Then seemed to be easy, but it was someone other than the beginning. Spoke of his madness, common sense buried, lay somewhere under the bed and build a shelter. Innocence was a camouflage, just as false as he (and they all). Was left in the illusion that it is not merciless monster, but in his eyes, and so you could see cruelty. Beautiful ,,innocent and pure " child has already killed the tainted blood of nine times, and did not seem like something that could dissuade them from further crime. Why did someone put the child from such a choice?,, Child in all it was fifteen summers on his shoulders. But he seemed so fragile and helpless, so childlike ... Well, we live in a world of illusions ...'' *** He hesitated. Knife stop on the neck of the victim. Blood craves murder weapon, it seemed that was pushing his hand to commit crimes. Do it-said logic (or rather the lamentable lack, and can substitute in the form of instinct), and the mind. However, body and heart want something different. Oh, for what it does not affect the body and the lust of blind Cupid's arrows? Would-be victim's frightened face, so beautiful, so beautiful, so beautiful, embellished with shiny, ruffled, golden hair, after which flowed like a shining pearl beads of sweat and blood, mixed with tears. Blue eyes, oh, you could drown in their incredible deep blue. Recalled a cloudless sky, beautiful in its simplicity, in which you can stare at for hours. A bright, shiny skin, which seemed to be the texture of smooth, soft and cold, like porcelain. Oh, if he had to go on believing in the promise and its seed? Do he have to dance like him to play? He had a little, but he still had this last choice. Decisions about life and death, one's existence in his hands. In total, he had only to fill order, but always could not adjust to it. He threw the knife that fell giving dirty twang. He took the victim's face in his hands and approached his lips to her mouth. Tremor this beautiful boy made him euphoric. So helpless, he could do with it what he wanted, although it was clearly younger than him. Yes, it is not understood how are the decisions of fate ... Would-be murderer kissed his victim rising to a new level of enjoyment. Saturated with greed and body desires kissed passionately, without giving goldhaired voting, enjoying the closeness of its heat and softness of paragraphs. An angel on earth, with those blue eyes, I have never contaminated with dirt of sin. Persecutor tore his clothes to start a feast for the senses and satisfy own desires. To bring down the second being, sully its purity and innocence. Together they fall to the very bottom. Common sense buried, hid in the bunker before the apocalypse. The logic, or rather the wretched, remains of just died. All virtues have been profaned among the shouts of agony and suffering. Oh, the agony was a delight. Hell carnality and proximity mingled with the sweat and blood. The sphere of the sacred with the profane sphere. One by one, they fall together. They should save lives by escape, because the embodiment of dirt whispered sweet voice, saturated with a false note of affection: -Escape with me. Once we are together forever no one can keep us apart. We will hide from the wrath of the gods ... -You fall with me, but Who are you? Who is being so self-righteous and devoid of any empathy? So impure, but also hesitant, and stupid to break promises? -My fall was long overdue. Buried virtue and good sense, to fulfill promises, and now breaks it for you. -I do not want your mercy, you could kill me, but you profane me. I will die dirty, but not lonely.- The victim reached for a knife that was in the range of her hand, to become a murderer and a swap roles. The murder weapon, which just received it hunger to blood. Pierced heart, incapable of feeling, broke the bonds of life, preventing the fulfillment of vows. He sent him to the depths of Tartarus, but it is a criminal deserved. Fallen angel, the scale of blood and filth, against his will, said that he did something good. The beast, however, has not released the last roar. Final effort drew a dagger from the chest and threw him in the fallen beauty, hitting straight to the heart. -Falling TOGETHER! - Howled, and his body began to squirm uncontrollably. Golden-haired fell to his knees, his eyes were mist. Die together tainted with blood and death, to re-join the world of the dead. Category:Blog posts